


Little Bird II: Kiss Me

by rachelalghul



Category: Jayrae - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelalghul/pseuds/rachelalghul
Summary: very short continuation of the first part Little Bird.
Relationships: Jayrae - Relationship, Raven & Red X (DCU), Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Red X (DCU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Little Bird II: Kiss Me

Raven’s breaths were short and ragged as she tried to calm the tingly little shocks feeling in her toes, her eyes facing down staring at her crinkled bedsheet with a blank mind; she could think of nothing except how good it felt, how satisfying it was when she reached the end. 

She heard a soft chuckle coming from him and realisation hit upon her right that second; she let him touch her, and what more she let him finger-fuck her. Intense blush creeped up from below her neck all the way up to her pale cheeks, she tilted her head up, somehow was now able to breathe quietly. Her deep violet eyes roamed around the room anxiously to make sure nobody else was there besides him and her. Of course, no one else would be inside her room in the middle night but still, her anxiety and consciousness overweighed the logic.  
Red X watched her from underneath his mask and he smiled with a huff as he bent his body toward her face. Her eyes widened from the sudden nearness and he could feel her warm breath around his chin. He grinned, “Alright, Little Bird, I have to go now or else I might do something that both of us would regret,”  
She sucked in a breath, “What?”

He smirked, leaning back into a straight up-stand position and pulled his mask down, “Thanks for the fun, Raven.”

His hand touched his utility belt, ready to transport himself away, “See you aro—”

“Wait!” Raven knelt in her bed, putting both of her hands in the air at his direction to grab his attention.

His head tilted to the side, waiting. Raven chewed the side of her lip and her eyes glanced around for a second before settling on his masked eyes, looking straight into him. He watched her hands turned into tight fists beside her and raised an eyebrow.

“Raven?” Concern and curiosity were present in his tone as he watched the Titan in front of him was acting very strange. Shy, to be exact.

She took a deep breath with closed eyes before letting every words out in a single breath, “Can you kiss me?”

Her face looked away and she hid her crimson red flustered expression behind her hair, hoping that Red X heard and understood her.

A low grumble of chuckle was heard after a few minutes of silence hovering in the thick air of her dark room, and Raven knew he was smugly smirking even though she couldn’t see his face.  
She heard the footsteps from his boots hitting her cold, marble floor, stepping toward her. Slowly, she turned her head to see Red X standing directly in front of her; crossed arms, head tilted to the side as he looked at her.

“You want me to kiss you?”

Raven didn’t reply, instead she stared into his hidden eyes with her desperate wide-eyed orbs. Her eyes fell to the lower part of his exposed face; his full lips. Throughout their hot session just now her mind was filled of the image of how entrancing his lips looked on her skin, how hot his breath felt, how soft his lips felt. She wanted to taste it herself.

He sat down on her night table, legs crossed, watching her with curiosity etched in his face under the mask. He smirked before opening his mouth, “Why?”

Raven swallowed, her heart racing as if it was going to explode any second. Was she really doing this? Asking Red X to come to kiss her? Boy, she was really oh so fucking horny. Again, she didn’t answer him. 

Red X suddenly uncross his legs and stretch his two legs from each other as he hunched his back to the front while his eyes were still on her. His head tilted to the side, his hands clasping together in the space between his legs. He called her, “Come here, Raven,”

Raven hesitated at first, but slowly her body lifted off the bed and her feet touching the cool floor softly. She took gentle steps toward him, hesitance evident in her steps, but still determined. She stood in front of him, her eyes looking down to meet the eyes that were looking up at her. He smiled as his rough hand pulled her arm to make her sit on his right lap. Raven let out a little sound at the sudden pull, eyes wide. 

His hands snaked around her little waist, his thumb caressing the soft skin under her tank top. His left hand touched her chin, grazing her pale soft skin with his thumb as it slowly moved up to feel her lower lip. Raven reacted by parting her lips, her gaze solely fixated on his hand that was touching her, waiting.

Red X smirked, his neck stretched out as he neared his face toward hers and captured her lips without a second thought. Raven froze, not replying to his kiss even though she was the one asking for it. Her fingers on his shoulders moved up to his mask as she began replying to his kiss, slowly lifting it up to his nose, to his eyes—he pulled away. 

“No.” His voice was stern as he looked away from her, his lips in a tight line as he tried to keep his cool.

Raven, having the realisation that she just invaded his privacy by trying to take his mask off, got off his laps and swiped her hair to the back of her ears, “I’m sorry,” her right hand was in front of her core, as if to cover herself.

Red X stood up from his sitting on the night table, his hand pulling his mask down fully to cover his face. “Alright, I’ll get going now,”

She raised her face up in surprise, as much as she tried to hide her disappointment on her face, it was all see through. Red X grinned, “I’ll try to come back though.”

He took a step, nearing her, “One kiss isn’t enough. Not after I’ve tasted you, little bird,” 

“Hopefully you’ll leave your windows unlock,”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story if I have ideas flowing haha. Pray for me.


End file.
